The present invention relates to a floorboard, and more particularly to a floorboard so designed as to facilitate quick installation and easy fitting of such floorboard.
The current trend of interior decoration is such that the old-fashioned indoor floors, such as a cement floor, a plastic floor, a ceramic floor and so forth, are gradually replaced by a high-quality and handsome wood floor or wooden floor. Accordingly, the methods used to furnish the floor have been so improved as to meet the requirements of the modern construction technology. The current methods of furnishing the floor include: 1. the floorboards are adhered to the ground directly; 2. the ground is furnished with the corner boards onto which the floorboards are nailed; 3. the ground is furnished with the corner boards onto which the plywoods are nailed before the floorboards are finally furnished. Such methods as described above have shortcomings, which are further expounded explicitly hereinafter.
The first method described above is fast and economical. However, the floorboards and the ground are not securely fastened and centered. The adhesive used in this method is subjected to the moisture which is often responsible for the adhesive to lose its adhesion. In addition, the aging adhesive tends to peel off the floorboards having inconsistent coefficients of contraction and expansion.
The second method of employing the corner boards may serve to overcome the shortcomings of the first method described above. However, the second method is defective in that the floorboards must be of appropriate length, and that the cost of furnishing such floor is relatively high, and further that such floor tends to make noise when walked on, and still further that the open space between the floor and the ceiling is made smaller in view of the fact that the floor level is raised by the corner boards onto which the floorboards are nailed.
The third method described above is costly. However, the floorboards of shorter length may be used in this method, because the floorboards are attached to the plywoods which in turn are nailed to the corner boards. In addition, the floor furnished by the third method also tends to make noise when walked on.